


a good friend

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Druck Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: seeing alex not stepping up and making a move on the girl he really liked, sam decides to intervene, and take matters into his own hands.





	a good friend

**Author's Note:**

> — part two of ‘lonely waiting club’

sam got on his tippy toes to look over the sea of people in the way too tiny hallway. when he spots the blonde in her all-too familiar bright yellow hoodie, he immediately surges through the crowd to get to her.

“hey, mia!” he yelled, grabbing her attention almost immediately. the look of surprise was evident on her face when she saw him, but nonetheless, she moved towards the side of the hallway, as he approached her.  

“er, hey.” she greeted, “what’s up?” confusion was laced to her tone. why was sam even talking to her in the first place? it’s not like they were friends, or even really conversed before.

sam fiddled with his backpack strap. “hey. um… how are you?” he awkwardly asked. he didn’t want to go straight in to the point and make his intentions seem selfish or forced. alex wouldn’t want that.

but it was mia who cut the crap. narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she answered. “i’m okay, and you?”

“oh!” sam’s smile brightened. “i’m doing good actually, like so far i haven’t missed out on any deadlines and s-“

“that’s nice sam. but what do you really want?” mia cut in. sam let out a low whistle. no wonder alex was attracted to her. she really wasn’t like any other girl here; she didn’t waste time when she knows it was being wasted.

luckily for her, sam was like that too.

“listen,” he started with a sigh, “i know this sounds nosey and i know i shouldn’t be getting involved in shit, but alex is my best friend and i just wanna help a bro out, you know?”

when mia didn’t respond, he took that as a sign to continue. “i know he did and said some messed up shit to your friend-” he was going to continue, but he stopped, and added, “kiki.” taking a quick breath, he continued.

“yeah. you know, basically pretended to forget her and implied that she wasn’t pretty and worthless.” mia sarcastically said. sam held his palm up. “i know. but believe me when i say that he apologised for it.”

that sent a confused look back on mia’s face. “what are you talking about?” she asked.

“he didn’t tell you, but he did. i saw it.” he confirmed, “he apologised to kiki at the heldenparty for being mean to her. and not just apologise, but he also said that she’s worth a lot. and i’ve known alex for a while. he doesn’t apologise to anyone. _ever_.” he emphasised on the last word.

mia went quiet, trying to process everything. she was connecting the dots, and finally realised why kiki seemed to have been more radiant after the party, and going out shopping, getting overpriced clothes because she felt like she was ‘worth the money’. and the topic of alexander had suddenly come back up. kiki dropped subtle hints, actually.

"why didn’t he tell me?” the girl found herself asking. sam shrugged. “probably because he knew you wouldn’t have believed him. or he didn’t want to make it seem like he only did it to get your pu-to get on a date with you.” he coughed as a way to cover up his mistake.

mia obviously caught it, but she clearly didn’t care at that moment. sam hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder. when she didn’t rip his hand off, he carried on talking. 

“look, i don’t want to make it seem like i’m pressuring you to go out with him. but, i do know alex. he’s a good guy with a messed up past, mia. you _yourself_ know that, too. just… give him a chance to prove himself to you. if you won't take it from him, then take it from me. he’s serious about you. so serious that he wants to earn you all by himself. and let’s be real that kid has power and money. if he could, he would _buy_ your love.” sam chuckled, and mia couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle too. she’s talked to alex enough to know that. and has also seen his Porsche. “just… tell me you’ll think about it now? without the whole kiki stress?” there was a slight begging undertone in his enquiry.

mia stood there in her silent contemplation, before answering sam. “okay,” she agreed, “i-i’ll think about it.” there was a slight hesitation in her voice, but sam knew she did mean it. he smiled.

“awesome.” he paused, before continuing. “also, erm, could this be between you and me? his head ass would think that i blackmailed or threatened you or some shit to get you to agree. if you do.” he quickly added the last bit.

mia smiled. “he is a bit of a head ass, isn’t he?” she joked, and the two laughed. she then nodded. “yup, this is just between us.” she confirmed.

“coolio. then i’m gonna go now.” sam pointed in the opposite direction. “since we basically missed this period, might as well go to the next.” he shrugged. she agreed. “yeah.” she shuffled around her bag. “so, i guess i’ll see you around?”

sam nodded. “yeah, ‘course.” _especially if you and alex finally get together,_ he thought.

exchanging byes, the two went off into different directions.

mia suddenly stopped, and then turned back. “sam!” she called, making the boy whirl around.

“you’re a good friend.” she said, and the boy shrugged. “i try.” he replied. “oh, and you too mia. not many people would reject a guy that’s clearly head over heels for you just for the sake of a friendship.”

mia slightly blushed. “hey! who said that anything about rejecting him just because of a friend?” she asked. sam smirked.

“really, mia? so you’re gonna deny all of his handwritten notes, flowers, disgustingly sweet messages, and-oh, the _heart_ eyes? seriously, don’t deny the heart eyes!” sam pouted.

the blonde smiled sarcastically (a smile that sam was all too familiar with), before raising a very flattering finger at him. “stop reading his texts! bye, loser!” she yelled, before quickly walking out of sight.

“hey! what do you mean ‘loser’?” sam shouted at the girl’s retreating figure. “mia? mia!"


End file.
